rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
RPG Maker Wiki talk:Category Planning
Discussions Graphic and Auditory Resources? Personally I'm opposed to having a large number of graphical or auditory resources on this wiki. Not only would it be hard to accomplish with any amount of success, but the non-combatant nature of wikis would make their appearance either not noticed or viewed with contempt. Why should we be 'in competition' with the rest of the community? We're a freakin' wiki! Furthurmore, wikis are incapable of surviving site wars. We can request coding excerpts be shown on or linked from here, but graphics and sounds are far more controversial. --Invisionary, Boy of the Laurel Wreath 04:12, 23 September 2006 (UTC) :I agree. The resources sections were meant to be articles about the different types of resources, not as galleries of them.abyssal_leviathin 19:09, 24 September 2006 (UTC) What is this place? Forgive my n00bitude, but what exactly is this, anyway? Is it a system that the site's Search function is going to act by, or will it be an actual page with the game titles listed on it under the appropriate categories? If it's the latter, then there appears to be quite a bit of overlap between categories. --Rabbika 01:32, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :The way Wikipedia works, you put pages into categories simply by adding a tag at the bottom of the article page corresponding to that category. This is a tree that shows how the categories and subcategories would be setup in the new system. The search function has little to do with this. Each category automatically also has a page containing links to all articles which have that category's tag. Since you can put as many different category tags at the bottom of an article page as you want, overlap occurs naturally and there's no conflict between them. --Invisionary 09:18, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Updates I've editted in a section on 'People'. This is a category for containing pages of notable RM people whether they've completed a game or not. (Anyone who has a accepted page in a releases category for one of their games would probably earn the right to a page in the People section, but that should probably be the minimum requirement) People famous for particular resources would also go here. Similarly, the "Releases > By Creator" section would also point to the same 'vanity' page. Although most of you probably know what I mean by "Generation" in "People > ___ Generation", it means the peer group (regardless of RL age) that was around and made games and notable resources at the time. For example, the "noobs" of the established 1st Generation would be the 2nd Generation, etc. I'm not trying to step on anyone's toes here, I'm just saying if we're going to categorize people in the RM community we should probably do it by what generation they were from when they first began working with the RMs. --Invisionary, Boy of the Laurel Wreath 06:36, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Added a whole ton of stuff. First I remade the items in the lists so that they now link to what will be their future articles and categories. (for ease later on when we finally implement this) Note that the actual link names are different from the words in the link as you see it displayed. This is because the way Wikipedia works we can't have two articles with the same name, therefore we have to modify the name with some sort of tag at the end. I also added Scripts and Help File links to the Game Engines section. Note that the linked location of the scripts links written here and the Scripts section specific to their makers are identical. That's because they're meant to link to the same place anyways. --Invisionary 09:35, 29 November 2006 (UTC) I've changed the primary category for the items in the "Resources" section from "All Scripts" to "All Resources." Naturally, the Quiksheets would actually be listed inside the Resources category. "Resources" should be the only main section to contain not only subcategories but links to articles. Also, I've added in the "Category Linking Examples" section to illustrate how some of these categories will link together. --Invisionary 07:08, 8 December 2006 (UTC)